The Winter Seranade
by juizyblue
Summary: two forbidden lovers meet...
1. The Winter Serenade

Jubei stared across towards the young beautiful Yuna, of long soft, brown hair and pale-colored skin, as snowflakes gently fell down from the white sky. Yuna stared back with her crystal blue-gray eyes to the strong tall Jubei wearing all black with leather and a red head tie. She looked back down without emotion in her face and started to pluck her beautiful silver chinese guitar, playing the song of water. The water song was so calm and to hear it play by guitar is rare because it was a song once played by geishas, who no longer exist now. The young warrior, Jubei, drew out his long iron sword from behind, giving a smile to Yuna. "care for the last dance?" said Jubei with his deep voice. Yuna turned and with one look accepted his strange offer. "Your eyes are like water which runs strong through the ground." said the enchanted Jubei. Yuna looked down with a blush he stepped closer to her. Jubei continued to approach cautiously towards Yuna as she played her guitar all silent. Then suddenly she feircly pulled out strings which were long and strong enough to strike through stone. The confused Jubei jumped up avoiding the thin, slick guitar strings.

One by one she pulled them out turning to where Jubei was. Jubei turned left, the strings followed. jubei stepped back and the strings stretched following his move. One string hit a tree bark, breaking some of the tough bark like a sharp knife through soft butter. Yuna pulled out strings, each longer than the other reaching the young warrior. Jubei quickely placed his sword infront of him blocking two strings but didn't catch the third which slit his arm. few droplets of blood fell piercing through the cold snow on the ground.

Jubei was shocked at this and aggressively came foward charging with his long sword. Yuna looked with a smirk and flipped backwards landing on her toes, missing his strike. Now they both faced each other as she pulled out her long, iron sword. The wind blew past her red silky Kimono as they both prepared for each other's attacks. "ladies first." said the suave Jubei as he looked at her beauty. Yuna just gave a stare back at him making him mesmerized with her rare eyes. She threw snow at his face which threw Jubei off. "Ha, my dear you should pay attention!" giggled Yuna as she stepped closer to Jubei preparing to strike. Jubei wiped the freezing snow off his eyes making him shiver as the wind passed across his cheeks.

They came running at each other, Yuna gave aim of her sword as Jubei backed up to avoid the tip of her sword. Then their swords met and came the first sound of metals touching. Back and forth it was as the snow continued to fall. Yuna's kimono looked so red flowing in the wind as they both fought in the forest turned white. Jubei's leather wardrobe flapped as his long black hair, straight and shiny, jumping in the air. Their fight was like a dance on the white ground. how swift were their moves at each other, matching their skills that they've mastered. The air was so calm as all you heard were the sounds of two metals echoing in the snowy air.

"How beautiful you are," said Jubei as his dark eyes pierced through hers. "How distracting are you," smiled Yuna as she responded to his look. Then finally they both leaped to the bamboo trees leaning towards each other and paused in a pose. They both pushed each other and landed on the ground. " I've waited for you for so long," said the distressed Yuna as they both walked towards each other. Then they both leaped in the sky again giving each other an attack with their powerful swords within the snowflakes. Then they landed again on the ground passing each other with a glance of passion in their eyes. "Ah, You still have it." smiled the tired Yuna as they both caught their breath. They both stood from each other giving a respectful bow. Jubei walked over grabbing the back of Yuna's neck and she took his shoulder. Jubei picked up his hand that got hurt from the beginning and stroked Yuna's brown hair behind her ears.

He then came close to her ear and softly whispered, " we shall be together next time, for the right time". Then she turned to his face staring back as they both came closer to each other's faces. " I believe so my love," said Yuna in a low voice. As they came closer there came a dagger flying piercing through the air causing the loving couple to separate. Yuna and Jubei found a dagger through the rough bark of the tree as they looked back there came a great sea of soldiers, thousands standing infront the young couple...


	2. Destiny

The two lovers rushed off into the snow covered forest. "Hurry" cried Jubei as he tugged Yuna closer to him. "Why won't they leave us alone" said Yuna out of breath.

_"Yuna and jubei are both outlaw warriors who are against the Chinese government. they are well known for their masterful tricks and attacks against government soldiers and officials or anyone. They weren't supposed to meet. but somehow by fate they met with each other. First glance was hatred, second became love. the two lovers now will have to face their fate as being tha most wanted outlaws of China."_

_crunch, crunch..._on the snowy ground of white as the two lovers dashed through the freezing cold. Ahead of the road, Jubei saw a cliff. astonished by this, jubei tried turning a different direction, but was stopped by a head official, supposedly the captain of the army named Oshu-tai. "Where do you think you two are going?" said Oshu with a crooked smile. His black eyes pierced through Jubei with hatred, for they have fought many times before and Jubei usually gets away clean. "Jubei of Nakashi you are under arrest." said the confident officer. "You dont have me yet asshole." said the dark Jubei as he pushed Yuna behind him. "Oh and your little girlfriend too." said Oshu.

Jubei slowly put his hands towards his sword, but then Oshu pulled out a sword before him pointing towards his chin. Yuna flipped back pulling her sword. she ran up to him pointing the sword under Oshu's chin. So the two stood there in the fallin snow pointing thier swords, except Jubei. "WEll well look who's trying to get in my business" said Oshu. "Shut up and step back or die." said Yuna. Jubei turned with a smile feeling that he is not alone anymore. Yuna returned that smile and turned back to Oshu. "WEll what is it?" said Yuna. Oshu paused and stared and droped his sword. "You win." Oshu said. Yuna hurried to Jubei as they both slowly walked backwards watching Oshu.

Jubei pulled a little dagger throwing to a tree which bounced off to another one by one, causing a chain reaction. Oshu just stood smiling looking at the couple with a crooked smile almost as if he planned for something. The dagger bounced and went straight through Oshu's shoulder. "Next time i wont miss, i promise you that." said Jubei holding Yuna. Oshu went down on his knees screaming in pain and laughin. "No i promised i would get you." said Oshu. As the couple turned around, there was already a soldier in front of them and suddenly, stabbed Yuna in the chest. Jubei looked and screamed as he took out his sword cutting off the head of the soldier. "GOVERNMENT BASTARDS!" cried jubei as he turned to Yuna. Her blood turned the snow red around her. More soldiers came as Jubei fought off with one swipe. But there came hundreds more. Jubei jumped in the air in distress as he turned back to look at the fair Yuna again. She tried fighting back, but couldn't fight off any longer. The two lovers have finally been caught as the soldiers followed Jubei in the dark snowy forest. It was night. Jubei cried for Yuna as he tried to avoid the soldiers. Ahead came a cave. He went there and sobbed for his love in silence.

Soon he got up with a more determined face carrying more hatred and wrath for the government and especially Oshu.


End file.
